After Loss
by LivElRocks a lot
Summary: What happens after the credits roll in "Loss"


I don't own them. Dick Wolf does.

This is a story about what happened to Olivia and Elliot after the ending in Loss. Pairing A/O and a little bit of E/O

"Come on, it's time to go." Alex and Olivia looked at each other one last time before she got in to the van. The car drove off into the distance, and soon all the other car's were gone to. Elliot and Olivia stared after the van until they couldn't see it any more. Elliot looked at Olivia who had tear's in her eye's. He was the only one that knew about Olivia's and Alex's relationship, and he knew how much this was killing her. They had been together for two years now, and they both loved each other to death. He didn't know how Olivia was going to handle this.

"You okay" he said softly. Olivia turned to him, not even trying to hide the fact that she was crying

"what do you think?" she replied though heavy tears. Olivia and Elliot looked at each other before Elliot pulled Olivia in to a hug. Olivia didn't even try to fight it, she just hugged him back and let the tear's come.

"It'll be okay" he whispered stroking her hair like he used to do for his children when they were younger. Olivia didn't say anything. She just stood there, silent. After a few more minute's of hugging, Olivia and Elliot broke apart. Olivia looked down and sniffed. Elliot put on a small smile

"come on, let's get out of here." The two of them walked to there car's in silence. Elliot started the car and drove off. Olivia glanced out the window in silence and let the tear's roll down her face. Elliot looked at his partner and he almost started crying himself. He was Olivia's best friend, and he hated seeing her like this. She had her heart broken too many time's, and when she finally found Alex, Elliot and Olivia both thought that they were going to be together forever. Now this Velez bastard had to come and ruin everything for them. Olivia didn't deserve this. Eliot didn't tell Olivia this, but a few week's ago, Alex had asked Elliot if it would be all right to propose to her. Alex knew that it was illegal for the two of them to get married, but Alex figured that when Bush was out of office, and some one else came in, that they would be wiser, and let the the two of them be married,(A/N If I offend any one by saying that then sorry.) Alex wanted his blessing because, she knew that Olivia would never say yes with out Elliot's approval. Not that she needed it of course, but Alex just wanted to play it safe. Elliot looked over at her again

"do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently. Olivia looked over at him and Elliot saw something that he had never seen before in Olivia's eyes, nothing. When ever Alex was around, Olivia's eyes would would light up, and they would almost seem to be dancing. Now, they were just empty.

"No, I don't want to talk about it" she replied almost in a whisper and turning back to her window

'I think that it would help." He knew he was pushing it, but he also knew that if Olivia kept it bottled up, then she would one day snap and do something that she would regret and may even be fateful. Olivia snapped her head around and glared at Elliot.

"What the hell do you want me to talk about! About how I saw the love of my life get shot, think she was dead, then find out she is alive, but I'll never be able to see her again! Or how I wish she had died so that I know that she's never coming back, and I don't have to worry about her every single waking moment! Is that what you want me to talk about!" Elliot was in shock. He didn't really expect an answer like that.Olivia looked out her window again. She mumbled something.

"Um, what did you say?"

"I said pull over. I want to get out." Elliot pulled over and Olivia got out and walked in to the wood's and Elliot followed her.

"Leave me alone Elliot" she said when she realized he was following her.

"Where are you going?" he asked in concern

"to get away"

"away from what?"

"everything" and with that she walked on further in to the wood's. Elliot stood confused for a moment, then his eye's got wide and he ran after her. He wasn't sure, but he was almost positive that she was going to try something that was going to hurt her even more then she was hurting are ready. Then he heard it, a gun shot. Elliot froze in his track's.

"Please god, don't let it be true" he said out loud to himself. He ran after her and saw her, with her gun to her head.

"Olivia" he said calmly and approaching her quietly. Olivia turned to him with tear's in her eye's.

"Elliot, please get away from me" she said her voice shaking.

"Olivia, you don't want to do this. Please put the gun down. It isn't worth this."

"How the hell do you know what it's worth. You never had to lose some one you love." Elliot was scared. If she did this, then, well he didn't want to think about what happened.

"Liv please. You don't want to die. I don't want you to die, please" he begged her.

"You don't know what I want."

"Olivia, listen to me. I'm your best friend. Please, I know your in pain, but, dyeing isn't worth it. Is this what Alex wants you to do? Please, your my best friend. I love you, and Alex love's you. Please don't do this." Elliot was now crying. Olivia looked at him and started crying heaver. She threw down her gun and got down on her knee's. Elliot ran up to her and hugged her. They were both crying together in each other's arm's.

"Thank you" Olivia whispered to him, and Elliot nodded.

"I'm your partner, and I'm never going to leave you." They hugged for a few more minute's before They broke apart.

"Come on, let's go home." Olivia nodded, wiped away her tear's and went to the car. Elliot picked him self up and wiped away his tear's. He picked up her gun and emptied the chamber. He went back to the car and got in the driver's side. He looked over at Olivia and offered her a small smile, then drove off.

"Are you going to tell Cragen?" she asked in a whisper. Elliot opened his mouth then closed it again. They both knew what would happen if Cragen found out. Olivia would lose her job, and it would have to be put on the record, and she would never to be able to get another job as a cop or detective any where again.

"I'm not going to tell" was all he said. Olivia smiled a small smile at him and then look out the window. The ride to Olivia's apartment went very quietly. When they pulled up to Olivia's apartment, Elliot shut off the engine and they both sat in silence for as while.

"Do you want me to come up with you?" he said looking at his feet.

"No, I'm fine"

"are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Elliot, I promise on my life, I'm not going to try anything like that again. But thank you, for every thing." The two of them smiled at each other for a second before they hugged again.

"You'll never know how much you mean to me right now" Olivia whispered to him. Elliot smiled and nodded, then they broke the hug. Olivia got out of the car and walked to the apartment, but Elliot called out to her

"Hey Liv , blink your light's on when you get inside." This wasn't something that he decided to have her do just because of tonight. When ever he dropped her off, he had her blink her light's on and off. Olivia smiled at him

"Sure El" and she walked inside. She leaned up against the door for a few moment's then went to the elevators and rode them up to her floor. She got out her key's and un locked the door and went inside. She turned around to shut the door and to lock it. Just then a hand twisted one of her arm's around her, hard and another held a gun to her head.

"If you try to struggle or scream, I'll kill you" a man with a heavy Columbian accent said. Olivia's eye's got wide and the man began to drag her to her bedroom. She started to struggle, but the man hit her hard with his gun. She cried out in pain as she nearly fell to the floor. He hit her again in the head and then pulled her to her bedroom. She struggled with him, but he threw her on her bed and got on top of her.

"Get off me!" she yelled at him. He hit her again and he got out her handcuffs and handcuffed her to her bed.

"Olivia, please try to save some of your feistyness for later, your going to need it."

"Go to hell" she growled at him. He smiled at her and went over to her and stroked her cheek. She pulled her head away and glared at him.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked looking at the man who was looking at her like a piece of meat. The man smiled.

"If you think hard, then you will probably realize who I am. But since you are a mere woman, then you probably don't have that capacity. I work for Velez, and I've been assigned to kill you." Olivia's eye's got wide and the man laughed at her.

"Are you surprised? You shouldn't be." After getting over the shock of a man telling her that she was going to die, she started talking.

"Why the hell are you going to kill me. I haven't done anything to you." The man laughed again

"that's true, but Alex Cabot has"

"Oh no Alex. What if he knows she's alive. God I hope she's okay" she thought to herself.

"So what if Alex did anything to you. She's dead now, and I know that you killed her" she yelled at him. The man smiled at her.

"Yes it is true that she died, very tragic. Read about it in the paper" he said smiling a sly smile that Olivia wanted to beat off of him.

"But, I know that the two of you were in love, and that you were going out, and we've been assigned to kill every one that she cared about, and that includes you." Olivia almost started crying again. She had just lost one of the most important things in her life, and now, it looks like she was going to be killed.

"I was just going to kill you like some one did to your girlfriend Alex, but I decided that you were much to sexy to just kill, so I decided to have a little fun with you first." The man jumped on top of her and started to rip off her clothes. She started to struggle, but it was no good. The man ripped off her shirt and bra, and he also pulled down her pants. He smiled as he took in her scared image. His started to rip off her pantie's. Olivia whimpered as he looked up and down her naked body. He was about to enter her, but then a voice rang out.

"Get the fuck off of her now!" Elliot's voice yelled at the man on top of her. Olivia's attacker looked at him. He had a gun aimed at him. The man slowly got off of Olivia, but then he took her gun and aimed it at her.

"Put it down, put it down now! Or I'll fucking kill you!" Elliot yelled at him.

"Are you sure that's wise Detective Stabler, after all, don't you realize that I have a gun to your partner's head and I'm ready to shoot her at any moment."

"Put the gun down" he repeated.

The man smiled at him then cocked the gun. Elliot shot two shot's and the man fell on top of Olivia. She tried to get him off her but she was still handcuffed. Elliot went over and pushed him off her. He bent down to feel his pulse and then looked up at Olivia and shock his head then looked back to the body.

"Um Elliot, a little help here" Olivia said trying to kick the covers over her.

"oh right." He got up and unlocked the handcuffs. Olivia sat up and pulled the covers over her.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern. Olivia looked at him and smiled

"I'm okay. I'm gonna go get dressed." She wrapped the blanket around her and got some clothes and went into the bath room. Elliot sat down on the bed and looked at a picture. It was of Olivia and Alex. They were both smiling and laughing. Olivia came out of the bathroom, fully clothed, and she sat down on the bed and looked at the picture Elliot was holding.

"Shes so beautiful in that picture" she said almost crying. Elliot looked over at her and she wiped her tears

"so, um. Did you call 911 yet?" she asked looking at the picture and wiping more tears away.

"Yeah, I also called Cragen and he said to just wait here until IAB gets here." Olivia nodded her head and wiped even more tears away. Elliot looked aver at her and turned her head toward's him.

"Liv, I know that you loved her, but it wasn't your fault. I know that it hurts, and I know that this is going to be hard on you, but you have to let it go. Alex wouldn't want you to be so hung up on her. I'm not saying that your going to be fine tomorrow, or even next month. But give it time, and you'll get over it." Olivia looked in his eyes for a moment before they both hugged

"Thank you for everything. I don't know what I would ever do without you." she whispered to him. Elliot felt a tear roll down his face, but he didn't wipe it away

"I'm your partner, and I'm never going to leave you" he told her again. They sat there hugging for a few minute's before they heard a knock on the door

"IAB Mr Stabler, please open up." The two released the hug and looked at each other for a few moments before they each leaned in. There face's were a few inches away and Elliot pushed a piece of Olivia's Auburn hair out of her face and stroked her cheek. They looked at each other lovingly, then they heard another knock on the door.

" 911 dispatch got a call here a few minutes ago. Is any one in there?" They looked at each other for a few minutes before Elliot got off the bed.

"Hey Elliot" Olivia said to him just as he was about to walk out the bedroom door.

"What is it Liv" he said kindly

"Did I ever tell you I'm bi?"

The End

please review.


End file.
